


Ianto, Rayon, and a Night to Remember... Though Forgetting is Preferable

by Ianto_Jack_Ten



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianto_Jack_Ten/pseuds/Ianto_Jack_Ten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self Harm and Rape are within. Reader be cautious if you are sensitive to such things.</p>
<p>Rayon's parents are out, leaving him alone with his foster brother... allowing things to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto, Rayon, and a Night to Remember... Though Forgetting is Preferable

**Author's Note:**

> Ianto, Rayon (& parents), and Kyle are my OCs and are my property. Nel belongs to my girlfriend and is only vaguely mentioned but I have permission.

Rayon sat on the white couch across the living room from the younger boy, Ianto, who was on a white love-seat. Rayon licked his semi-soft pink lips as his multi-colored eyes gazed upon the smaller boy with black hair and black clothing who had one green eye and one blue. The seventeen year old couldn’t contain himself.

Ianto avoided his gaze, sitting there nervously; being three years younger and in the custody of Rayon’s parents, as well as the various horrid experiences with males in his past, made him uncomfortable to be alone with him especially after what Rayon had done to him before. The five-foot-seven boy looked up at the clock; Rayon’s parents should be home any time now. He didn’t even know why he was here; normally he goes to the Church when his foster parents were gone. Sure now he was told he had to be home at certain times so they could make sure he eats and wasn’t allowed after a certain time but that really didn’t stop him before.

Before Ianto could think Rayon had given in to the lust and was practically on top of him, one tanned hand pressed against the couch on either side of Ianto’s head, Rayon’s face inches away from Ianto’s mouth breathing into Ianto’s mouth which was slightly open in surprise over the sudden movement. Originally Rayon doing this kind of thing was to ‘punish’ Ianto but now he had accepted that he liked guys as well, though he’d never tell anyone, and decided fucking his foster-brother was the best way to fuck someone without others knowing he liked guys, it’d ruin his reputation if they did.

He didn’t expect Ianto to try and shy away from him like he did because he really assumed the boy would be used to it by now but at the moment Rayon paid no mind to his shying away because Ianto kept quiet and didn’t move any more. Rayon pressed his soft lips onto Ianto’s lips not minding the lip ring in the right corner of Ianto’s mouth. After a few moments, Rayon thrust his tongue into the boy’s slightly ajar mouth.

Rayon was easily 60 pounds heavier than Ianto and six inches taller so he was in complete control of the weak, younger Goth boy. Within moments of his tongue entering Ianto’s mouth he started on yanking off Ianto’s black skinny jeans. 

If Ianto hadn’t been so ‘well trained’ by the man who had kidnapped him as well as broken because of this happening before, he would have been continuously trying to get away but because of being beaten into submission before he didn’t try to get away from the advance that anyone could tell was unwanted.

After Ianto’s jeans were off and his boxers too Rayon began with his; his pants were off within moments and didn’t bother with shirts or anything; this was an act of lust not love.

Rayon glanced up at the clock and slightly panicked; he hadn’t meant to wait this long to do it. He quickly pushed Ianto down against the couch, positioned himself and thrust his member into Ianto’s hole quickly with unforgiving thrusts. Rayon groaned as Ianto cried out.

Being an exhibitionist, the thrill of the forced act and the fear of his parents coming home made it to where Rayon didn’t last long at all before his seed filled Ianto. As soon as Rayon exited Ianto, Ianto slumped down and started to sob just like every other time this had happened to him. It happened a lot but he still wasn’t numb to it, it still hurt his tiny shrapnel of pride and his feelings.

“Shut up!” Rayon yelled at him with a slight nervousness, “Get up, grab your shit and get in your room before they get home,” Rayon not comfortable about what might happen if his parents saw now but had been excited when he was doing it.

Somehow he managed to listen to Rayon and stumbled to his room with his things on shaking legs that threatened to make him collapse. As soon as he got in the room he locked the door and laid on his side crying; he didn’t understand why it had to be him, why this had to happen everywhere he went. Why was he just so “rape-able” to everyone?

Rayon threw his pants back on and tried to clean up the area on the couch as he heard his parents’ car pull up into the drive-way. He made sure there was no evidence then sat back down on the couch so he would be watching the TV when his parents came in.

Rayon’s mother came in with a box of pizza from one of those large, chain- pizza- restaurants and his father was carrying a dark generic soda, “get Ianto for dinner,” Rayon’s mother demanded.

“Yes Mum,” he replied to her demand then got off the couch and knocked on Ianto’s door, able to act like nothing happened, “Yan,” he began, “Mum says it is dinner time so come on out…. And keep your mouth shut,” he growled in a menacing tone.

Ianto didn’t budge, he didn’t even acknowledge Rayon’s existence; the half-naked boy just kept crying and that caused Rayon to hit the door, “Fine! I’ll tell Mum you don’t feel well and you can stay in there!”

As Ianto was a recovering anorexic this didn’t go over well with Rayon’s mother, Clara, but she ended up just leaving it, thinking one lost meal won’t hurt him too badly. The woman didn’t really care much about her foster son, not even enough to make sure he was OK and he hadn’t started dying again.

\------ --------------- -------------- ---------------------- ----------------- ---------------------------- ----------------------------

The next day Ianto was forced to go to the horrid school. No one even knew him well the people were making fun of the boy who looked so much younger than he was and was covered in scars. 

Before they had even made it to lunch he had retreated to the bathroom because it was so bad today; he just couldn’t deal with it, especially after last night, and slashed a few gashes into his wrists and around his ribs. He stayed in that bathroom until his torso and wrists bled all they were going to bleed which left his skin paper white and him shaking violently. 

Once he was done bleeding he cleaned himself up a bit then went to class, which currently was his favorite class… English. The teacher was not happy with his late arrival but didn’t say anything due to how pitiful he looked. Today’s English class was not good though because they were doing a quick write with something involving self-harm as a topic because of a book they had read in class which had a bit of that topic in it; it wasn’t that he couldn’t do a really good writing about it, he was a great writer and may get at least one book published one day, it was the fact that it was going to be read to the class.

He wrote what he was supposed to though and when it was his turn to tell the class he stood up on his shaky legs and began, “Do you know what I was doing that caused me to be late to class?” he asked everyone then pulled up his sleeves to reveal his newly cut arms, “I was cutting, you know why? Because of inconsiderate jerks who go to this school. Do you think I don’t have enough to deal with?!” Before he could continue he was stopped by the English teacher.

“Ianto,” he began, unreasonably calm seeming, “would you go see the councilor please?” he asked. As a few cruel students in the class laughed while the rest looked on in horror.

Ianto shook his head and slumped back into his chair weakly instead, the anger he had a moment ago giving him the confidence he needed to speak out about it was gone and he was physically and emotionally drained.

“Ianto!” The English teacher repeated, “Councilor,” which got him a feeble shake of the head from Ianto and he never ended up going.

Kyle, his only guy friend and a guy who liked him had just looked at him in shock over all of this. Ianto really wasn’t one to speak out on stuff like this, he was so quiet. And what he had said had just made Kyle angry that people were actually hurting his poor friend so badly inside.

The teacher didn’t exactly know what to do but he ended up doing the right thing and going and telling the office what had occurred. The rest of the class, other than Kyle, had just spread what happened all around the school, causing Ianto to get even more snickers and disgusted looks as he walked the halls between classes.

****** ********* 

Ianto had to battle Kyle off because he wasn’t in the mood for his friends at all. He even used the invisibility power he had which he rarely used due to the amount of power it took. Ianto just wanted to be left alone, possibly to die. He had been getting so much better and was eating again; he was talking to a therapist and other mental help people about his past, though not the recent stuff, but now he had no want for any of it… even after he knew how lucky he was for Jasper to have saved him and him to be given another chance at life. Right now actually, he cursed that second chance.

When Ianto got home he found Rayon in the living room watching TV, Rayon only had school for half a day today. Ianto started shaking and immediately headed to his room; when he got there he found the lock had been jammed rendering it useless. He kicked the door when he found it that way, which caused him to get yelled at by Rayon’s dad, John.

Rayon’s mum called him to the kitchen minutes later to tell him they were going out tonight, when she said they were leaving he looked as if he had been stepped but went to his room. He didn’t have the want to go out to the Church to keep himself safe. Ianto didn’t want to chance Nel being there and seeing him low again especially because he had been seeming to be getting better...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't the greatest. This is something I wrote awhile ago and revised to work for a RP I am in now.


End file.
